Dos Palabras
by allalabeth
Summary: Voldemort ha desaparecido. Harry y Draco mantienen una relación que ya dura más de tres años. El moreno organiza una fiesta de navidad, deseando que su rubio diga al fin esas dos palabras que nunca le ha escuchado pronunciar. Pero a veces los deseos se vu


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y aquellos a quienes ella ha cedido parte de sus derechos. No gano nada con esto, excepto el bueno momento que pasé mientras lo escribía._

_A todos aquellos que lean El Misterio del 7º Curso... mis más sinceras disculpas. No tengo inspiración suficiente para continuar la historia y hasta que la musa me asalte no tengo pensado continuar. Les he tomado demasiado cariño a los personajes como para continuar simplemente por el hecho de tener que hacerlo._

_Ayer se me ocurrió la idea para este one-shot, y no pude evitar escribirlo. Consideradlo un pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado._

**OoOoO**

**Felices Fiestas a Todos!!!!**

**OoOoO**

Iba a ser la primera fiesta que el joven moreno organizaba en su casa recién comprada. El acogedor salón estaba lleno de adornos navideños, guirnaldas de muérdago, y un gran árbol presidía la estancia. Varias hadas encantadas revoloteaban por toda la planta baja, jugando y cantando con el ángel que ocupaba el puesto más alto del abeto.

El dueño se divertía mucho observando los juegos de los pequeños miembros de su decoración navideña. Sobre todo, el del ángel, que había bautizado como Rafael. Era un tipo presumido que agitaba sus hermosas alas de plumas blancas cada vez que alguien lo miraba. Y si esa persona era un chico guapo, Rafael le guiñaba un ojo y colocaba su cuerpo en pose digna de un modelo de ropa interior.

Era la primera Navidad que celebraba en años. Exactamente, cinco años y medio. Los que habían pasado desde la muerte de Sirius. Todavía le dolía mucho pensar en su padrino. La culpa seguía carcomiéndolo por dentro. Si no hubiese sido tan insensato…

Pero eso era agua pasada, al fin y al cabo. Incluso Voldemort le parecía lejano. Hacía tres años que se habían enfrentado. No recordaba bien el momento. Había terminado en un estado tan débil, tan cercano a la muerte, que esos momentos anteriores lo esquivaban. Cuando despertó en San Mungo, todos lo habían felicitado. El mundo mágico era una fiesta. ¡Por fin Harry Potter había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso! Él no había reaccionado como se esperaba en ese momento. Respondía con sonrisas inseguras a todo el mundo y frases que los que lo conocían, supieron que carecían de la franqueza habitual del chico. Hasta que un día, Ron y Hermione le preguntaron directamente. Su respuesta había sido que tenía la sensación de "no" haber matado, como si Voldemort simplemente se hubiese evaporado en el aire, pero él sentía que no había sido capaz de lanzar la maldición asesina. Durante unos meses se mantuvieron alerta. Hermione buscó en todos los rincones algo que indicase que Voldemort seguía con vida. Ron registró los movimientos en los principales lugares y comunidades mágicas de Inglaterra. Harry aprovechó su posición de "héroe" para llevar a cabo sus propias investigaciones dentro del Ministerio. Draco observó a todos sus contactos, a todos aquellos que le rendían respeto por ser un Malfoy y que habían sido partidarios de las ideas de Voldemort.

Y es que Draco Malfoy era una pieza angular de la vida de Harry Potter desde hacía años. Meses antes de la batalla habían empezado una aventura secreta que, de haber salido al público en aquel momento, habría sido la desgracia para ambos. Ni El Profeta ni el Ministerio, ni siquiera la Orden, habría admitido la relación entre un espía en territorio mortífago, cuya calidad de espía solo era conocida por escasas seis personas; y el muchacho destinado a salvarlos a todos.

Draco había estado presente en la última batalla. Por lo que Ron y Hermione habían contado, había protegido con su vida a Harry hasta que este había traspasado las líneas mortífagas llegando a la posición del Lord. Tras la explosión que se supone fue la causa de la muerte, los primeros en llegar a ellos fueron los espías Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, acompañados del compañero sentimental de este último, Remus Lupin. Los adultos se encontraron a ambos muchachos inconscientes, tendidos al lado de un cuerpo desfigurado que, por las dimensiones, parecía el del Lord.

Por otra parte, tampoco Draco recordaba nada de esa última noche. El punto al que su memoria llegaba antes de sumirse en una neblina blanca, era la discusión que había tenido en el Cuartel General con su padre y con Severus. Lo importante era que se habían recuperado. Estaban juntos. Habían compartido esos tres años. Habían sido más felices de lo que jamás habían esperado ser. Hasta unos meses atrás.

Harry, aunque lo negase cada vez que abrazaba el pálido, flexible y esbelto cuerpo del rubio, estaba preocupado por él. Desde el último Halloween su chico estaba raro. No era capaz de explicar en que lo notaba, ni siquiera por qué lo hacía, pero algo en su interior le decía que a su amor le ocurría algo. Lo peor, resultaba la idea de que no se lo había contado.

Alejando esos recuerdos y pensamientos de su mente, Harry volvió a concentrarse en revisar el trabajo que Dobby y Winky hacían en su cocina. Había contratado a los elfos nada más comprarse la casa. Suspiró. Otro gran problema. Llevaba meses rogándole a Draco que viviesen juntos de una vez por todas. En verano, su rubio había parecido muy contento con la idea. Solo les faltaba un año para terminar sus respectivas carreras: la de auror Harry y la de pocionista Draco. Así lo habían planeado en las largas y placenteras noches que compartieran en los terrenos de Malfoy Manor en la estación estival, tumbados bajo la miríada de estrellas y abrazados el uno al otro. Desde Halloween, que fue cuando Harry consiguió por fin la casa de sus sueños, Malfoy retrasaba una y otra vez lo de irse a vivir juntos, últimamente, con las excusas más absurdas.

La fiesta de Navidad tenía que servir para limar tensiones entre ellos. Dejando a los elfos domésticos al cargo, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Iba a darse una larga y relajante ducha antes de enfrentarse a la tensión de ser el anfitrión de más de treinta magos. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, que se conservaba en orden gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Winky, y, sin fijarse en nada, fue desperdigando la ropa en su camino a la ducha. Ni un solo momento sus ojos se habían dirigido al dintel de la puerta de su lujoso baño. La figura alta y esbelta allí acomodada esbozó su famosa media sonrisa.

Draco aguardó a que su novio chocase con él. Antes de que Harry cayese hacia atrás, sus brazos se atenazaron a la cintura del moreno. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, sus labios se apoderaron de los que le pertenecían. Iniciaron un beso ardiente, pasional, sus lenguas deslizándose juntas, peleando por tomar el dominio de la situación. Durante esos primeros momentos, el joven de ojos verdes dejó que su dragón llevase la delantera. En pleno beso, abrió los ojos y observó los rasgos elegantes y perfectos del rostro del rubio. Draco, pareció notar algo diferente, por lo que fijo sus ojos plateados en el león. Como siempre les ocurría, se perdieron en las miradas del otro, navegaron por esos mares hasta que lograron fundirlos en un mismo sentimiento: amor.

Rompiendo la seriedad del instante, Potter esbozó su sonrisa más merodeadora. Empujó a Draco hasta la ducha sin dejar de besarlo por el cuello, demostrando su aprobación a los pequeños gemidos de placer con más énfasis en cada caricia, en cada beso. Abrió el agua caliente, que se deslizó por sus cuerpos ya caldeados. Harry se apartó un segundo, observando fijamente el perfecto cuerpo de Malfoy, que se amoldaba tan bien al suyo, que era perfecto para que él lo poseyese y también para ser poseído por él. Un par de gotas deslizándose desde su cabello lentamente llamaron su atención como un imán. Volvió a pegarse a Draco, dejando que el chorro de agua cayese a sus espaldas, casi ajeno a los amantes que demostraban su pasión en sus dominios. La lengua del moreno recorrió con pasmosa lentitud el camino que las gotas trazaron. Primero, a través del cuello de un excitadísimo Draco, luego, a lo largo de su torso, para terminar sobre la orgullosa virilidad que se alzaba contenta ante las atenciones. Y, antes de dedicarse a ella, Potter volvió a esbozar su sonrisa merodeadora.

Cuando la boca de Harry se cerró entorno a su pene, Draco se mordió el labio. Su novio era muy, muy, muy bueno haciendo mamadas. Clavó sus manos en los hombros de Harry, tratando de no empujarse contra su boca. Hincó los dientes en los labios al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido más alto que los anteriores, más ronco. Un par de dedos intrusos se colaron entre sus nalgas, preparando el terreno con maestría. Cerró los ojos, poseído por las sensaciones. Inconscientemente, un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro, entremezclándose con el sudor y el agua. Otro gemido ronco y profundo salió de su boca.

Harry, excitado y feliz, tomó ese último gemido como el indicativo de que había llegado la hora. Se alzó y giró a Draco. Suavemente al principio, entró en él. Pretendía ir despacio, para no lastimarlo, pero el hecho de que el rubio se pegase a él de golpe y empezase a moverse fue el indicativo de que en ese momento, Draco quería algo fuerte e intenso. Lo obligó a girar el cuello. Atrapó sus labios mientras con uno de sus brazos lo pegaba a él y con el otro lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus embestidas. Minutos después, ambos se dejaron caer hasta el suelo de la ducha, sin fuerzas.

-Eso ha estado bien, Potter.- masculló Draco tratando de recuperar su respiración calmada.

-No sabía que alguna vez hubieses tenido quejas.- bromeó el moreno sonriendo de medio lado. Se levantó y esperó a que su amante hiciese lo mismo. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, de nuevo bajo el chorro de agua, lo abrazó con toda la intensidad de su alma.- Te amo Draco.

No esperaba respuesta. Nunca la tenía. En tres años y medio que llevaban de relación, Draco nunca había correspondido diciendo esas dos palabras que él tanto ansiaba oír. Sabía que lo amaba. No podía ser de otra forma. Sus actos se lo trasmitían, pero quería escuchárselo.

-Tenías que estropearlo…- musitó en tono jocoso el Slytherin.- Toda esta sensiblería Gryffindor me mata.

-Pues yo te encuentro vivo.- sonrió el chico, retorciéndose contra el cuerpo de Draco y notando su nueva erección.- Y bastante contento, diría.

-¡Oh, Potter!- exclamó molesto por la risa burlona del otro hombre. De un empujón, aplastó al moreno contra el cristal de la ducha, comenzando a besarlo furiosamente.- Si quieres jugar, yo pongo las reglas ahora.

Olvidando por completo que iban a ser los anfitriones esa noche, reanudaron sus juegos. Esa vez fue Draco el que asumió el papel activo. Cuando por fin se enjabonaron y ducharon, entre risas y bromas, solo tenían media hora para que los invitados comenzasen a llegar.

-¿Qué vas a ponerte, Potter?- inquirió el rubio mirando por encima de su hombro la túnica que su novio sacaba del armario.- ¡No vas a vestir esa cosa horrible ni de broma!

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi túnica favorita.

-Esto es una fiesta. De Navidad. No. Puedes. Llevar. La. Túnica. De. Siempre.- siseó entre dientes.

A medio vestir, cruzó el cuarto en dos zancadas, abrió de par en par las puertas del armario, y tomó una túnica verde oscuro Slytherin que él mismo le había regalado las navidades pasadas. Era de corte sublime, perfecta, y, ciertamente, a Harry le quedaba como un guante.

-¡Oh… no!.¡No me obligues a ponerme eso!- ceja arqueada de Draco y mirada de desdén.- Es tan… tan… tan Slytherin…

-¿Tienes algún problema con los Slytherin?

-No, claro que no, Draco. Pero… ¿y si me pongo la túnica roja que Hermione me regaló las navidades pasadas?

-A pesar de lo mucho que aprecio a Granger, a pesar de que sé que fue a comprarla con Pansy y ambas tienen buen gusto, no te dejaré presentarse así. Vas a parecer el tipo grande y gordo que todos los muggles tienen en su casa en estas fechas.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo?

-No, claro que no, Harry.- repitió Draco las palabras que anteriormente su novio había dicho, alzando una ceja y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry supo que no iba a ceder. Frunciendo el ceño, tomó la túnica y empezó a ponérsela. No esperaba el beso en el cuello que le regaló.- Gracias por ser tú Harry.

El moreno supo que solo por esa frase, merecía la pena vestirse del color de Slytherin. Incluso se pondría una túnica amarillo Hufflepuff, o un disfraz de pollo si Draco lo iba a recompensar así. Un chasquido, que indicó la presencia de uno de los elfos domésticos, devolvió a Harry al mundo real desde la nube a la que había ascendido.

- Harry Potter señor, las señoritas Parkinson y Granger están aquí, señor.

-Gracias Dobby.- con otro chasquido, el elfo desapareció.- ¿Bajas tú mientras yo termino, por favor?

-Claro. Ya sabía yo que ibas a necesitar el talento y la mano izquierda Malfoy para lidiar con esto…

-¡Baja Modesto que sube Draco!- gritó Harry a través de la puerta que el rubio había dejado entreabierta al salir.

Se peleó un rato más con los botones de su túnica y acomodó bien las mangas refunfuñando sobre lo incómodo que era vestir así. Se miró al espejo, que le guiñó un ojo y le restregó que su novio tenía razón y estaba para morirse con esa túnica. Tras echarle la lengua de forma infantil a su reflejo, salió y se precipitó escaleras abajo. Si solo estaban Herms y Pansy, podía no contener su espíritu Gryffindor, como los Slytherins daban en llamar a su impulsividad. Deseó que la tierra se lo tragase cuando dos pares de ojos plateados lo observaron con la misma ceja alzada y los labios convertidos en una fina línea de desagrado. La risa de Remus y su abrazo lo ayudaron a pasar el mal trago.

-Ya veo que sigues igual de Gryffindor que siempre, Potter…- comentó Lucius mientras veía como su pareja abrazaba al compañero de su hijo.

-¿Algo que decir al respecto de los Gryffindor, cariño?- inquirió Lupin con su sonrisa más dulce y la mirada más peligrosa en sus ojos dorados. El Malfoy mayor se estremeció ligeramente.

-Nada, amor. Sois todos ciertamente adorables. Sino, no caeríamos ante vuestros encantos como moscas.

-Por un ligero instante creí escuchar un matiz de desagrado en tu tono. Imaginaciones mías, supongo.- se giró de nuevo hacia Harry y le dirigió su mayor sonrisa.- Estás realmente guapo, hay que felicitar a Draco por la elección de tu túnica.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy incapaz de elegir algo así por mí mismo?- preguntó el salvador del mundo mágico con falso enfado.

-Lo eres Harry.- intervino Hermione acercándose y abrazándolo. Pansy hizo lo mismo justo después que su novia.

-No te preocupes, es otra de las grandes cualidades que has heredado de James.

-Creo haber escuchado grandes cualidades y Potter en la misma frase.- dijo Severus apareciendo por la chimenea con elegancia.- ¿Quién está mintiendo tanto?

-Severus,- Remus volvió a esbozar la sonrisa de antes a juego con el brillo peligroso de sus hermosos ojos.- creo que no es oportuno que saques tu sentido del humor en este momento.

-Yo también pienso como él, cariño.- advirtió con una mirada imponente Bill Weasley saliendo de la chimenea. Fue directo a saludar a Harry mientras que su marido estrechaba la mano de su ahijado. Como Slytherins, jamás se permitirían un alarde tan efusivo de emotividad.

Media hora después, el comedor de Harry estaba lleno de Weasleys, miembros de la Orden, antiguos profesores de colegio, compañeros con sus respectivas parejas, y un montón de Slytherins. Incluso Lucius y Severus quedaron encantados con la cena, y, aunque lo negarían incluso bajo tortura, ambos disfrutaron del ambiente festivo y navideño de la reunión. Sobre todo, porque las miradas y sonrisas de felicidad en los rostros de las personas que más amaban no tenían precio.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada cuando los últimos en salir de la casa, Ron y Blaise, se fueron. Tanto Harry como Draco estaban exhaustos. La velada había sido agotadora. El primero, se dejó caer sobre el sillón, suspirando pesadamente. El rubio lo observó con el corazón en un puño. En su cabeza, una voz le decía que lo amaba más que a nada. Una voz, que cada día era más tenue y perdía fuerza frente a la otra que había despertado el pasado Halloween.

-¿En que piensas, Draco?

-¿Yo?- su aire confundido y ausente desapareció. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a Harry.- En lo divertido que es ver a mi padre con Lupin. Lo controla como quiere.

-Si Remus era capaz de controlar, un poco por lo menos, a Sirius y a mi padre… ni todos los Slytherins del mundo seríais un problema para él.

Se levantó y fijó su atención en una cosa que brillaba en el suelo. Rafael revoloteó hasta él, con ganas de jugar y exhibirse un poco más. Apartándolo con una sonrisa, Harry se sentó sobre la alfombra y tomó el pendiente plateado que había ahí. Para su sorpresa, Draco se había sentado frente a él. Lo abrazó. Lo besó con una suavidad y ternura infinitas.

-¿De quien crees que será?- le preguntó el moreno con toda la inocencia que sus ojos verdes, a pesar de todo lo malo, seguían trasmitiendo.

-No lo sé.- Draco apretó más el abrazo. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó algo, a lo que Harry, a gusto y a salvo como se sentía entre sus brazos no dio importancia.- Yo… tengo que decirte algo…- se calló. Volvió a besarlo. Harry, creyó que por fin iba a pronunciar esas dos palabras que llevaba tres años aguardando oír. Era el momento perfecto. Para ambos. Cuando se separaron, siguieron fundidos en un abrazo, el aliento de Draco acariciando la oreja del moreno. Cuando continuó con la declaración, su voz fue suave y firme.- _Avada Kedavra_.

Cuando la luz verde se extinguió, Draco abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter, incapaz de mirar a los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, traicionados, del amor de su vida.

-

_FIN_


End file.
